leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Cho'Gath/Ability Details
Abilities (3 level) health and 3.25 (0.25 level) mana. |innatedetail= Carnivore is a passive ability that activates every time Cho'Gath kills an enemy unit, granting him a flat amount of health and mana. * Carnivore will activate whenever Cho'Gath kills a champion, minion, or neutral monster. * Carnivore will also activate upon destroying structures. |firstname = Rupture |firstinfo = (Active): Ruptures the ground at a target location. After a short delay (0.65 seconds), enemies are launched into the air for 1 second, dealing magic damage and slowing them by 60% for 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 90 mana *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range:' 950 |firstlevel = |firstdetail= Rupture is a ground targeted area of effect ability that marks the target location. After a 0.65 second delay, enemy units in the area take magic damage, a knockup effect for 1 second and are slowed for 3 seconds after the knockup ends. * Rupture has a brief channel time (0.5s) upon cast before activation. ** This channel time is in addition to the 0.625s delay. * Both animations of Rupture (the target area quaking upon cast, and the delayed spikes) are visible to both teams through Fog of War. |secondname = Feral Scream |secondinfo = (Active): Cho'Gath screams in a cone in front of him, silencing enemies for a short period and dealing magic damage. *'Cooldown:' 13 seconds *'Range:' 700 |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Feral Scream is a conic area of effect ability that deals magic damage and silences all enemy units in the target area. * Feral Scream has a brief channel time (0.5s) upon cast before activation. * Feral Scream has no travel time and immediately hits all enemy units in the target area upon cast. |thirdname = Vorpal Spikes |thirdinfo = (Toggle): Cho'gath's physical attacks launch spines which deal magic damage in a line in front of him. *'No cost' *'Range:' 40. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Vorpal Spikes is a toggled conic area of effect ability that, when active, sends out a wave of spikes in front of Cho'Gath whenever he lands an autoattack. This wave travels outward in a cone, dealing magic damage to enemy units hit. * Vorpal Spikes will trigger upon attacking structures, but will not damage them. The wave will still damage enemy units it hits. * The width at which the spikes fire increases as Cho'Gath grows in size. ** Not only his Feast stacks but all size increasing effects, such as and , will cause this. |ultiname = Feast |ultiinfo = (Active): Devours an enemy unit, dealing true damage. If the target is killed, Cho'Gath grows, gaining extra health and attack range (max 6 stacks). Cho'Gath loses half his stacks (rounded up) upon death. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds *'Range:' 150 |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Feast is a targeted ability that deals a large amount of true damage to a target enemy unit. If the target dies, Cho'Gath gains a stack of the Feast buff, gaining extra health with each stack. Cho'Gath can have up to 6 stacks, and loses half of them upon death. * If Cho'Gath has Feast stacks and levels up the ability, each stack will adjust and grant the improved health bonus. * If an enemy champion is able to be killed by Feast a red indicator will appear under the champion's feet for a short amount of time. * When Cho'Gath grows, it moves slightly slower in accordance with its size. }} Category:Cho'Gath Ability Details Category:Champion Ability Details Category:Silence Champion